


Pirate

by thesirensong



Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Mentions of Deceit - Freeform, Past Anxceit, theres one line of sexual implications at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: For the one word prompts!! Virgil has a thing for bad guys.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621747
Comments: 3
Kudos: 179





	Pirate

Virgil had a thing for bad guys. If it was apparent they got into a lot of trouble, it was usually a piece of cake for them to flirt their way into his pants.

This usually meant he got into a lot of trouble himself. In fact, there was a thief he’d met in an entirely different country that had him on the run until he was finally able to make an escape.

Sometimes Virgil still wondered what Damian was up to now.

So really, it was no surprise to Virgil when a pirate walked into the bar, no crew in sight but a wide grin and a cocky swagger to his walk that had Virgil’s eyes locked to his hips that he was intensely hoping he’d notice him.

Virgil never instigated the flirting, he got too nervous to make anything resembling a first move, but he never turned away an attractive man wearing battle scars with pride from seeking his attention.

So it naturally made his whole night when the pirate turned his head and caught Virgil staring, his grin turning from smug to something else.

The sight made shivers run down Virgil’s spine.

Later that night, he learned the pirate’s name was Remus, and he’d gotten in the most trouble he’d ever had.

Now he was fleeing the whole navy, and he had the Pirate Duke as a boyfriend.


End file.
